Salvation of the lost
by Manatheron
Summary: Book4: The last battle approaches, and all the world hangs in the balance. Now the question is who is controlling the scales, and to what side do they tip
1. It begins again

_A/N: The 'Naruto' Universe is not owned by me, If it were I would completely re-write the second Arc. This will not change, I will not post it again._

**Warning: **The following story may include course language and sexual themes, If this offends you... Don't read it. Sections containing references to Nudity and adult situations will be marked with the word LEMON.  


_---------------- _

_ Some however were not so content, in the dark corners of the bars and In Shadowed alley's they met. In the dark hours before sunrise they listened, and they plotted. Refusing to yield to the tides of change. Clinging tightly to the darkness that they inhabited. Unknown to all the moment was soon to be upon them, the twilight hour when the world would hang in the balance, and the light would either drive back the darkness, or fall, dooming the world to torment for eternity. _

--------------

Hinata blushed as she leaned back against the pillows.

_One more Day, One more day and then I will no longer have to sleep alone _

The last week had been a whirlwind of Emotions and Preparations, but she and Naruto were FINALLY to be wed on the marrow. It was to be a small ceremony, with only close friends invited.

_And after the ceremony _

Hinata's Blush deepened as she finally let her imagination Free of the constraints she had placed on it for so long.

_Hmmm… Naruto, In Boxers… All Mine _

Slowly she drifted off to sleep, a slightly perverted smile Playing across her lips.

---------

Naruto paced the bedroom that Tsunade had acquired for him.

_Tomorrow is the day… tomorrow everything changes _

Naruto couldn't help but blush as a picture of Hinata in a bathing suit drifted across his mind, and he absentmindedly wiped away the small trickle of Blood from his nose, not even realizing that he was doing it.

_What do I say? How do I act? What do I do after… _

Blushing even deeper Naruto sunk onto the bed and rested his head in his hands. Try as he might, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. A moment or two after he had settled down, there was a knocking at the door to his room. Watching it carefully from the corner of his eye he called out.

"It's Open!"

The Door creaked back to reveal three people he hadn't expected to see, jumping to his feet He smiled and waved them in.

"Kakashi-san! Kyuubi-san! Ero-Sennin! Come in! What brings you to my humble abode?"

The three exchanged an evil glance, and suddenly Naruto was VERY afraid.

----------

Shaking her head Tsunade leaned an ear against the doorway to Naruto's bedroom. To her surprise There was the low murmur of voices coming from inside. Occasionally punctuated by perverted laughter. Curious Tsunade silently opened the door. the sight that met her eyes shocked her to the very core of her being. There was Naruto, Bound to a chair Blushing like the sun, and apparently in serious Danger of bursting a blood vessel. In chairs arrayed in a semi-circle around him were Jirayia, Kyuubi, and Kakashi. Apparently reading him something and Passing a Bottle around. Sneaking closer She heard what they were saying

"Softly He Caressed her mound, watching her Squirm with pleasure, her eyes begging him to…"

Jirayia however noticed something was wrong when Naruto's face bloomed into an expression of relief, spinning around quickly he froze at the look of cold disapproval on Tsunade's face. Slowly she walked foreword and plucked the book out of His suddenly nerveless fingers. Turning it over while being careful not to lose the page she read the cover. **_Ichi-Ichi-Elemental: The Ultra-rare and Uncut Edition_**. Sniffing slightly as though in disapproval she walked over to Kakashi and Pulled the Half empty bottle from his fingers, Holding it up she eyed it critically. By now all three men were shifting nervously.

_Like schoolboys Caught with their hand in the cookie jar._

Glancing around at the men she looked at each one critically, a small half-smile was all the warning they had, and suddenly Naruto's Look of relief turned to terror as Tsunade tilted the jug back. Taking a deep gulp she handed it back and grabbed a chair. Settling down she Picked up where Jirayia had left off.

"Her eyes begging him to give her the Release that her entire Body cried for…"

-------------------------

The next morning saw an unusually Subdued Naruto. Those that knew him assumed that his nerves had finally gotten to him. Tsunade, Jirayia, and Kakashi however gave him a grin that caused him to squirm every time they came near him, Unfortunately however as the hour of his wedding approached Naruto worried less and less about what he had heard, and increasingly more about what he was going to do

_What If I screw it up? Oh KAMI what if she changes her mind? What if I forget what I'm supposed to say? What if she tells me that this was all some Huge joke and that…_

Breathing deeply Naruto released a shaky breath.

_Ok, just relax. Nothing bad is going to happen. You walk up to the alter, your exchange a couple of vows, you swear to protect her forever, and then you…_

Naruto didn't get a change to finish the thought however as a voice whispered in his ear.

"You thinking about tonight already?"

Naruto Blushed, and spun around to face Kyuubi who was watching him with a perverted grin as he continued

"I know I would be."

Naruto looked confused for a moment, and asked

"Would be what?"

Kyuubi smirked

_**Hook, Line, and sinker **_

"Thinking about what you get to do tonight of course. I may have a Vixen of my own, but I must say that you certainly picked a looker. Such gentle curves and beautiful eyes, think of the sway of her hips, the…"

Naruto was thankful however when Hikari arrived (Looking completely Human I might add)

"KYU! What are you saying to the poor boy, he looks ready to burst!"

Kyuubi smiled and playfully swatted her on the butt.

"Just describing the bride to her groom here."

Hikari glowered at him

"Oh what would you know? It's not like you've seen anything. I on the other hand could easily describe the way that water flows down her body, glistening off the smooth curves of her…"

Naruto didn't hear the rest however as he began rhythmically thumping his head against a nearby wall

_Why oh way do I always seem to be surrounded by PERVERTS! _

Oddly, just after this thought, the vast majority of the population of Konoha all sneezed at the same time… Aren't these coincidences funny? Fortunately for our intrepid hero however the time had arrived. Taking a deep breath and steeling his courage Naruto walked down the Isle and waited with bated breath for Hinata to appear.

-------------------------

Hinata brushed nervously at her dress again, trying to smooth out invisible wrinkles, and brush off invisible lint.

"Hinata, Relax ok. This is Naruto we're talking about. Sure he's a screw-up on occasion, but when it really counts, he always manages to pull though."

Hinata smiled a little in thanks at her aunt. (Who had snuck away for the day to wish her well)

"Anno Aunty Em, I know. But I keep expecting to wake up any moment. I've been dreaming of this day for so many years, and now that it's here it seems almost… I don't know… Surreal perhaps."

Em smiled at her and nodded

"Yes, I imagine that it does, but just so you know, it would feel this way regardless. At least that's how mine felt. I remember alternating between floating in the joy that it was finally happening, and trembling in fear that I was dreaming it all again. –(Sigh)- I'll always miss him you know, the pain fades on occasion, but I'm sure it will always hurt."

Hinata frowned a little in sympathy, but Em soon realized this.

"Hah, look at the two of us, Shame on us for being so grim, especially on your wedding day! You're a beautiful Bride Hinata, and a strong woman. I think your mother would be proud of you."

Hinata smiled, and then took a deep breath as the wedding music started.

_Ok, It's time._

------------------------------------

Mikuhasi Smirked to himself as he heard the Wedding music swelling within the church

_**It is time.**_

Pretending to be concerned he turned to the man next to him

"Hiashi-sama! The Music!"

As Mikuhasi had predicted Hiashi gave him an amused and Superior look

"Patience Miku-san, Patience There are a number of things that must happen for this to be a legal marriage, and there is one all-critical point where This farce will be the most easy to disrupt. Just be patient."

Mikuhasi smirked to himself. While it was true that he couldn't enter the Church himself (Thus proving the fact that demons cannot enter holy ground.) there was nothing to stop someone under his influence. Inside the two of them could already hear Tsunade's voice though it was fairly indistinct.

------------------

Shikamaru squirmed slightly in his seat as the Hokage began her sermon.

_Something is… Not right here._

Beside him Ino frowned

_What's gotten into him, I've never seen him so agitated… Good KAMI, he's Squirming! It's like he's trying to scratch an itch but can't reach it!_

Shikamaru however noticed her small frown, and leaned over to whisper to her

"Something's not right here, something terrible is about to happen. Be prepared."

Ino frowned again and would have replied, but Tsunade turned to face the Few People gathered to witness the marriage saying

"If there are any who object, speak now. Or forever hold your peace."

----------------------

Hiashi smiled as he heard the words, even through the door. Striding foreword he gave them a sharp kick.

-----------------------

Tsunade, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and the entire rest of the wedding party jumped in shock as the doors of the church were kicked open

"**I OBJECT!"**

Striding down the Isle he purposefully put on his most intimidating glare even though he was laughing inside. Tsunade Frowned at him from the alter, as he walked up to stand next to the glowering Naruto and his cringing daughter.

"On what grounds do you Object Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi allowed himself a smug grin.

"I declare this… Child… to be an enemy of the nation. Under the **Provectus Lex(1): any member of the aristocracy may contest the ability of another to lead. **Until my claim is resolved, Uzumaki Naruto is no longer a member of the Village of Konoha."

Naruto seemed to stare at him in shock, his suddenly glassy eyes following as Hiashi turned to Hinata and began flashing through a quick set of seals. He knew that he only had a limited amount of time before all hell broke loose (So to speak)

"Sealing Technique: Caged Bird!"

**-----------------**

Shikamaru jumped as the great doors to the church were suddenly kicked in, nearly loosing a brace of Kunai before he realized whom the scowling figure striding down the isle was. Of course, once he recognized Hiashi his frown deepened.

_What the hell is he doing here? How did he find out when and where the wedding was?_

Fingering His Kunai Shikamaru turned and looked out the door at the Grinning figure of Mikuhasi

_Well, if I were to guess I'd say THAT is his source…Unless it was… _

Turning, Shikamaru Glared at a Uncomfortable looking Sasuke, for once completely missing a critical Piece of information, Haishi was making his move.

**-------------------**

Hiashi smirked in satisfaction his hand reaching out to seal his eldest daughters fate, Naruto it seemed had other plans however and Jumped in front of her at the last second, wincing in pain a second later as Hiashi, unable to stop anymore, slammed the seal into his Upraised left hand. Naruto could feel the seal trying to take effect, and thinking quickly, nicked a finger with one of his Kunai and smeared Blood across his new tattoo. Concentrating he quickly drew the symbols of the four Part sealer (Jirayia taught him Both the sealer and the unsealer after the mess Orochimaru's seals had led to during the Chuuin exams). Applying it he stopped the Caged bird seal's ability to destroy. He sealed it to keep it from spreading, and then turned and backhanded the apparently frozen Hiashi.

_BASTARD!_

**---------------------**

Tsunade was stunned, She had never expected Hiashi to find a way around the laws Naruto had called upon, but so long as he wasn't a member of the village He had no claim on Hinata. Her eyes widened however as she recognized the seals he was currently performing. Moving quickly she tried to stop him from finishing, but she already knew she would be too late. There was a brief flicker of light in the corner of her eye, and suddenly Naruto was in front of Hinata, rubbing his hand and glaring at a fallen Hiashi.

"I call to Question"

Both Tsunade and Hiashi looked shocked. Tsunade because she had forgotten Naruto could do that, and Hiashi because he didn't think that Naruto had known about that particular loophole. After a moment however he smirked again.

"You need the heads of the other two families to do that."

Naruto smirked a little himself.

"No need, I have their Shadow lords here instead."

Hiashi looked shocked at the news, and his eyes immediately looking over the assembled group. It didn't take long before he stopped, staring at a glowering Shikamaru. After a brief pause he continued his sweep, failing to notice another he turned back to Naruto.

"You seem to be missing one."

Immediately he felt a spike of killer intent from behind him.

"No," Growled a Low voice in his ear "He's stopping the other from killing you were you stand."

Whirling quickly he found himself only inches away from a pair of glowing red eyes shaped like three consecutive comma's. After a moment Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull him back a little farther. Swinging him around Naruto looked him directly in the eye before saying two words.

"Not. Yet."

Sasuke's eyes cleared under Naruto's angered glare, his Sharingan fading back to nothing.

"Apologies Naruto. It seems that once again you have stopped me from making a grave error." He glared at Hiashi "It would be an insult to you to spill the blood of such a bastard at your wedding, it might be a bad Omen."

So saying he turned and stalked back to his seat. When Naruto turned back around he immediately found the edge of a Kunai blade pressing against his neck, and Hiashi's smirk increased exponentially

"Goodbye you fucking Demon."

So saying he pulled the dagger swiftly across Naruto's throat and turned to avoid the spray of blood that was sure to follow.

-------------------------

**_Ahhh, Finally a little time alone. The kid's getting married and he excused me from attending, Now Hikari and I can catch up on some of the 'alone time' that's been missing since I stupidly got sealed._**

Even as he thought this however Kyuubi couldn't stop the slight feeling of dread that passed though him.

**_Kami DAMN it! _**

"JIN!"

For a second nothing happened, but then with a slight flash of reddish-orange a young one-tailed Fox appeared in front of him

"Yes dad?"

"You followed Naruto earlier right? Before that fight the other night?"

"Yup! I could smell you chakra on him and couldn't figure out why."

"Could you find him again?"

Jin Frowned for a moment, and with a small 'pop' Transformed into a teenage boy who stood in front of Kyuubi rubbing his chin.

"I dunno. The power you left inside of him has been fading…"

Kyuubi's eyebrows rose in slight surprise

"You've already been tracking him?"

Jin looked slightly embarrassed before answering

"Well… It's not every day you find a Jinchuuriki who would give up such a power as you possess, and most would die before allowing you any measure of freedom… I've got to admit that he intrigues me a little."

Kyuubi nodded, proud that his son had given such an intelligent answer.

"Excellent. Right now he's getting married, I'll give you the address in a second, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this ceremony. I'd like you to go and scout it. If you see, hear, or feel anything out of the ordinary come back and get me."

Jin Shifted uncomfortably

"Um… even if you and mom are…"

Kyuubi smirked.

"Yes. I owe him a great debt, come and get me even if we are 'busy'."

Jin Blushed before yelling

"HAI!"

And disappeared. For a moment Kyuubi stared at the spot where his son had stood, slowly counting down from ten. Just as he hit Zero there was another flash of light and Jin reappeared looking sheepish.

"Um… where did you say he was?"

Kyuubi only laughed

-------------------------

Hiashi frowned; it had been almost ten seconds since he had slit the demon-bastard's throat, why had he not heard the body fall yet. Turning back he saw Naruto still standing there and glaring at him, Hiashi frowned.

_Damn thing doesn't seem to have a mark on it! _

Reversing the kunai he tried to stab, only to stare in surprise as his arm suddenly froze, stopping the blade a hairsbreadth away from Naruto's jacket. A second later he felt a strong jerk, and before he realized what was happening his arm was twisted up behind his shoulder blades by an Irate Tsunade.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared impassively at The Hokage.

"I have called his judgment to question in front of two other Lords of Konoha, Until his claim is resolved He can't harm me in any way, his body won't let him, and his chakra will bend around me, This was sealed into all the families by my great-great-great… well, one of my very distant ancestors."

Turning he looked over the assembled Shinobe and Kunoichi, Searching for two of them in specific. Sasuke he found next to Sakura, still glaring at the irate Hiashi, (He was her date or he wouldn't have been allowed to attend as he wasn't invited.) Shikamaru however was already walking up the Isle. This surprised Naruto a little, but he turned his gaze back to the Uchiha saying.

"Hey, Teme! Come here a second."

Sasuke's glare at Hiashi shifted to Naruto, but only for a moment before the expression fell and looked away again. He shifted uncomfortably for a second as though trying to decide what he intended to do before he stood and joined Shikamaru (Who was scowling at him again) and Naruto in the front. Turning Naruto walked over to where Tsunade was still restraining Hiashi (A little more forcefully than necessary I might add) Shikamaru glared at Sasuke again before following, and Sasuke trailed behind.

----------------------

Sasuke Stared in shock at the scene playing out in front of him as Naruto called him foreword

_I'm a shadow lord? _

He had just been running at the mouth earlier when he had claimed the position as Naruto held him back. To find out he really was…

_Good lord! That means that… _

He didn't have time to finish the thought before he felt a nudge at his side, Glancing over he saw Sakura staring at him intently, it was then that he remembered he was had been called to the front. Shifting uneasily he stood up and slowly walked foreword, joining Naruto and Shikamaru in the front.

----------------------------------

"Alright Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hokage-sama I need the three of you to listen carefully for a moment as this is Very VERY old law. Please do not say anything until I finish or you may accidentally render a verdict."

Shikamaru Looked intrigued as he hadn't read though any of the law books (To troublesome), and even Sasuke looked a little interested. Tsunade Just glared at Hiashi again. None of them said a word, and Naruto started speaking again.

"Hiashi has invoked a ancient series of laws that have certain consequences. All of which was sealed into the blood of the princes before the founding of Konoha. Under this law he has challenged my ability to rule, consequently until the three of you render verdict, I am Technically not a citizen of Konoha."

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask a question, but the combined glares of Tsunade and Shikamaru made him close it again without making a sound, and Naruto continued…

-----------------------------

Tsunade's Teeth ground together slightly as she restrained Hiashi.

_Why oh WHY did I agree to be the 'Kage? If I was still just a Sennin I could kill him and just claim it was self- defense… Fucking Politics won't let me get away with that now though._

Roughly she applied a little more Pressure as Naruto Explained to Shikamaru and Sasuke about the law.

_I wonder If there is a law on the books that I could Use to get Hiashi out of his position. It'd be nice to see him get a little of his own medicine._

Un-noticed by her, Tsunade relaxed her hand a little as she daydreamed about kicking Hiashi out of office… Unfortunately this fact wasn't missed by Hiashi, who was watching the entire proceedings with a deep loathing in his eye, and a plot in his heart.

----------------------

"I have only a single right at the moment, and the term used is 'calling to question'. Basically as I have the two of you, and the Hokage all in the same room I am asking you to vote whether or not you agree with his decision to oust me."

"I don't think…"

Naruto covered Tsunade's mouth with his hand.

"Not yet please. I know your feelings, but the wrong word will cast your vote, so please listen. The law is waiting for the three of you to say one of two words, 'Agreed' or 'Disagree'. If you say 'Agree' you are stating that you agree I should be Kicked out. Now I must ask the three of you to cast your votes."

Hiashi Glared as all three answered with one voice

"Disagree!**"**

There was a brief crackle of light in the air around Naruto, and suddenly Hiashi Broke from Tsunade's grip, and charged Naruto. Screaming

"WHY WON'T YOU **JUST DIE!"**

What happened next shocked almost everyone. Hinata, Eyes Blazing and the loose ends of her dress blowing in an unseen breeze appeared in front of the charging Hiashi. Even years later Tsunade wasn't entirely certain she had heard the words, but Hinata had most certainly spoken them, though at an almost inaudible whisper

"You. Shall. Not. Touch. My. Husband!"

----------------------

Time seemed to slow for Hinata as she watched Naruto soundly routing her father. She watched silently as Hiashi interrupted what should have been the happiest moment of her life, Stood frozen in fear when she recognized the seals her father was running though. She trembled in relief when Naruto saved her, and in anger when Hiashi tried to slit his throat. She stood in silent relief when Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Sasuke voted to re-instate Naruto as a member of Hidden leaf. But now she was tired. Tired of being afraid, tired of being useless, and most of all, she was tired of being weak. Even years later Hinata would never be able to explain what came over her when she realized that her father was about to kill Naruto, but something inside her snapped in that moment, and gone was the shy, tired, and timid Hinata, Burned away in the self-righteous anger that flowed though her veins. Without pausing to think she moved, sliding herself between the symbol of all she hated about herself, and her soon-to-be Husband. She could feel the mantle of the Sun-soul rising within her, feeding on her righteous fury, wrapping her in its warm embrace. The words almost seemed to form themselves, Rising from the depths of her soul, Passing between slightly parted lips.

"You. Shall. Not. Touch. My. Husband!"

Hiashi's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, the fire burning even brighter, and in them Hinata could read the anger, the hatred, the consuming darkness that would allow nothing to stand between him and his goal. What happened next shocked even Neji as Hinata's crystalline voice spoke out loudly.

"You are in range of My Hakke"

Hiashi Laughed aloud, not slowing his attack in the slightest

_She's NEVER been able to do it properly _

Time seemed to stop altogether for Hinata as she gathered her chakra, the divination Field glowing brightly, and her father's chakra point glittering like a thousands shining stars.

"Two hands! Four Hands…"

Hiashi's mind whirled as he felt the deep and painful strikes hitting all over his body, the force of them reminding him of what he had done to a young boy who had Tried stopping him from executing two political dissidents years ago. Hinata almost faltered then, reading the truth of his atrocity like fiery letters on his soul. Tears came to her eyes as she re-doubled the effort she poured into her attack

"Thirty-two! Sixty four!"

Neji had expected her to stop here, and there was indeed a slight pause in her movements

_I call for Judgment. Guide me I beg you, His crimes are many, but he is blood. I cannot kill him._

The answer to Hinata's mental question formed immediately, and a great sadness overcame her even as the full abilities of the Byakugan were unlocked for the first time since the bloodline had come into being. Shifting into a Jyuukan stance that hadn't been seen in more than a thousand years Hinata continued her attack

"One-Hundred and Twenty-eight! Two Hundred and fifty six!"

Everyone watching stared in shock. Hinata's hands were now moving so quickly that they didn't see After-images anymore, but rather a solid wall of blurring white. Hinata didn't even bother to call them out anymore, but everyone could now see the tears in her eyes as her attack continued. Hiashi's eyes remained opened the entire time his veins and chakra paths burning as though his daughter was forcing liquid fire though them. When she finished Hiashi managed to stay standing for only a second before crumpling at her feet. As Hiashi fell Hinata whispered

"Divine Retribution: 16,000 Hands of the sun soul… I'm sorry Hiashi, but I could read what you did to Lee-san when he was a child. Now you have joined him."

With that she threw herself into Naruto's arms, and her held her as she sobbed out

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, but I just couldn't make myself kill him. I tried, but I just couldn't… even with everything he's done he's still my father, I… I just…"

Naruto smiled and silenced her with a small kiss

"It's Ok Hinata, I understand, and I love you even more for sparing him."

Tsunade smiled at this, taking the hands of the young couple she held them up and slid on their respective rings.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and wife. My the powers that be watch over and bless this union and always return you safely to each other's arms."

Winking at Naruto she finished

"You may kiss the bride… again"

Naruto smiled at the lightly blushing girl in his arms… and he did just that.

----------------------------

Standing in the shadows Mikuhasi Snarled silently

_I'll Kill you yet you Brat!_

With that final thought, he dissipeared. Seconds later a small fox stepped out of the shadows, shivering. He had been there since Hiashi and Mikuhasi had appeared, frozen in fear lest they sense him and destroy him.

_I've GOT to tell dad about this! _

With a small flicker of light, Jin also vanished, leaving behind the happy couple.

-----------------------------

---Lemon starts soon---

-----------------------------

Naruto closed the door and leaned on it. He and Hinata had just gotten back to the apartment Tsunade had found for them; it had been quite a reception.

'Sigh'_ Finally, Just me and my wife… Wife… That still sounds funny. Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto Hehehe_

"What a day Eh Hinata?"

"…"

"Hinata?"

Turning around, Naruto's jaw dropped, and his face Immediately reddened Laying on Hinata's lap was the Book that Kakashi, Jirayia, Kyuubi, and Worst of all, Tsunade, had been reading to him last night. She was apparently looking though it, and hadn't even bothered to change out of her Kimono yet. Naruto stood shifting from foot to foot as she turned another page.

"Erm… Hinata, I can explain?"

Hinata looked up from the book her cheeks beginning to glow. With a rather willful ignorance she replied

"You will? That's good."

Holding up the book she pointed out a picture of a girl wearing a VERY tight leather bodysuit and asked

"How in the world would she be able to move around in something like that?"

Naruto blushed a little brighter

"Erm… I don't really know… It does look rather uncomfortable though doesn't it."

Hinata looked at him, slightly confused.

"It most certainly does… and where would she even wear something like that? I certainly wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that in public."

Getting Really Uncomfortable now Naruto blurted out

"Erm… That Book's not mine!"

Hinata's confused look deepened

"But it says it's yours."

Naruto was shocked

"WHAT? Let me see that."

Hinata promptly handed the book over to him. Sure enough, there on the first page of the book someone had scrawled a note. Glancing up at Hinata he read the inscription, and then, his face burning he sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Hinata, who had been talking about the Dedication Page (To Which Jirayia had added a Hand-written note saying that it was the Uncut addition which had been Inspired by the trials of his favorite student, Naruto.) When she read the note however, her face matched Naruto's

**A little Gift from your Favorite Sensai's. This book contains suggestions to the new Lord and Lady Uzumaki on how to stay warm without the benefit of clothing, Put it to good use.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Jirayia, Kakashi, Kyubito, and Tsunade**_

Thoroughly uncomfortable now, Hinata walked quickly into the bathroom, intent on changing out of her wedding dress and into something else. Naruto on the other hand just sat there with his head in hands.

_Why oh WHY Do I always get stuck with perverted teachers? At least Ikura wasn't one._

------------------

Across town at that very moment, Ikura Sneezed softly.

"What did you say Bitch?"

Ikura flinched

"Nothing Mistress"

Anko smiled at her leather-bound, and Handcuffed Boyfriend before walking into his kitchen in search of more whipped cream.

-------------------

Naruto was just considering whether or not it would be worth becoming a missing nin just to kill a few of his former sensei When he heard Hinata call to him from the bathroom

"U…Um Naruto-kun?"

She sounded worried 

Standing up Naruto quickly crossed over to the bathroom door.

"Is something wrong Hinata?"

"Um… Kind of."

Naruto cocked his head to one side.

"What's the matter?"

"Um… My zipper is stuck."

Naruto swallowed deeply

"O…Ok… Um… I c… can try to help if you want."

Hinata opened the door, just a crack, and Naruto could see that her face was beet red.

"Um… th… the trouble is that it's…"

Naruto could see that she was uncomfortable about this and interrupted her however.

"Oh don't worry about it. W…were M…married right? W… We're allowed to Help with things like th…this."

Hinata was about to protest, but Naruto pushed the door Open all the way. With a startled squeak Hinata tried to cover herself a little better, and Naruto suddenly found the doorjamb to be rather interesting. He had assumed that when she was talking about the Zipper being stuck, she had meant on her dress, and it didn't occurred to him until right this second that her wedding dress didn't HAVE zippers. On top of that it appeared that Hinata's Underwear for the day hadn't included much other than a skintight Bodice and a pair of plain white panties, The former having a zipper running up the back of it.

"S…sorry."

Hinata's voice was soft when she replied

"It's OK. Y…your allowed to help with th…things like this Right?"

The question in her voice carried an undertone of worry, and Naruto Immediately turned around to assure her that it really wasn't a problem unfortunately for him, his nervousness made him a little clumsy, and he tripped. Hinata had noticed however and grabbed his arm to try to prevent him from falling, Instead, she ended up falling with him, and Naruto grabbed on tight to keep her from being hurt when they hit. The result of this was a half naked and concerned Hinata lying on top of a winded Naruto. She of course immediately sat up, all thought of their manner of dress forgotten, and began checking him over for injury's. Naruto's daze however lasted a little longer than it should have as he suddenly had to come to terms with having a very beautiful young women laying on top of him wearing next to nothing, and with the Zipper on her bodice Half Undone, it was slowly sliding off of her shoulders… she had yet to notice.

"Naruto-kun? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Pulling himself back together Naruto tore his gaze away from the increasingly exposed patch of smooth white skin.

"I'm F…fine"

"Are you sure, your forehead is hot, Are you coming down with a fever If you like I could…"

Naruto swallowed again, and then tentatively reached up between her breasts and tugged the top of the bodice up a little higher; as his hands came away he accidentally brushed on across the right breast of the Bodice, and his blush deepened again.

"S…sorry. I'm N…not so good at this."

Hinata blushed to, especially when she finally realized that she could feel his reaction to her body though his pants.

Standing back up (And making sure to keep the bodice up) she turned around again.

"Um... The Z…zipper?"

Still Blushing, Naruto freed the entangled zipper, and then made his way back to the bedroom. Once there, he paused, struggling with his Hormones. It took him a moment, but then realization sunk in. He was married, he truly WAS allowed to look, and even touch if she'd… Trembling he forced his mind to go in another direction. Especially when he heard the shower in the bathroom start up. As a distraction he began reciting his Nindo, but he didn't get very far however as his imagination wouldn't let go of the mental Image of Hinata's current state of dress, or rather, undress. Shaking his head, he went over to the bedside dresser, and opening it, grabbed the first thing on top, a pair of silky navy blue boxers. And stripped off his shirt in preparation for the cold shower he intended to take. Subconsciously he heard the water in the bathroom shut off, and then there was a moment's silence before he heard Hinata call out again.

"Um… N…Naruto?"

He almost didn't want to answer; he could already hear the embarrassment in her voice

"Yes Hinata?"

He was proud of himself for not stuttering, but it didn't last long.

"C…could you p… Possibly get me a t…towel?"

Naruto wasn't sure whether to curse or sing, and so he settled on a rather uncertain

"Sh...sure Hinata-chan."

Looking around he spotted a pair of monogrammed towels hanging just outside of the bathroom door. Grabbing the one Marked **_UH _**He handed it around to her, and after a few more minutes she walked out Blushing like the sun and wrapped in it, having forgotten to take any other clothes in with her. Naruto tried to pretend that it didn't matter to him that the towel contoured to every flowing curve of her body, and immediately went in and stripped down himself. Throwing his clothes into the laundry chute he turned the shower on as cold as he could stand it and stepped in. Hinata however was discovering a minor problem. Like Naruto She was having a hard time focusing on what she was supposed to be doing.

_Hmmm… Naruto…in Black Boxers… _

_-Puff- __You know, you're not limited to Boxers anymore…_

_**-Puff-** **HEY! I'M supposed to be the bad one!**_

_Oh go Buzz off twinkle toes; my Baby and me are Busy! Aren't we Hinata? Just think, at THIS very moment only a thin wall is separating you from YOUR HUSBAND'S Nak…  
**Hey now! That's Uncalled For! It's MY job to try to turn her into a pervert! You're supposed to be keeping her all Prim and Proper!**_

_Oh you think so do you? Tell me then, which one are you?_

_**Why I'm Evil… aren't I? I'm the one with the Horns and the tail, and the little spear thingy.**_

_Pfft, Shows what you know. Now where was I… Oh yes! Think of His Strong Rough Hands Sliding lightly across your…_

_**B…But! **_

_Hey! Balance! I told you to Butt out! _

**_…Oh, I'd almost forgot about that… _**

_About me telling you to Butt out? _

**_No, about really being balance instead of Evil… It makes a lot more sense now _**

_That's nice, But right now he's… _

**_Getting out of the shower? _**

Hinata's Internal Dialog broke off when it registered that the shower had indeed just shut off, and she was still Sitting around in nothing but a towel Frantically she ran over to the chest of drawers and yanked open the top one. The only thing she found inside was a Black silk nighty, a very Very short, and almost Transparent, Black silk nighty, as well as some lacy black underwear. There was nothing else. Frantically Jerking open the second drawer, she discovered that it was empty, as was the third. The fourth drawer yielded a small envelope Addressed to Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki, and nothing else. Hinata was in shock; in the entire room She had nothing to wear But a Short nighty and black, lacy, and Practically see-though underwear.

_Oh Dear Kami Above! Sigh Anything is better than nothing I guess. _

Working Quickly (Remember, the water from the shower just shut off) Hinata slipped into the clothes she had

_I CAN'T let him see me like this…THE BED! I'll just pretend that I've… _

"Erm… Hinata?"

Hinata squeaked and looked to see if he had walked into the room. He hadn't, in fact he was calling though a cracked bathroom door, much as she had done a moment ago.

"Y…yes Naruto?"

_STUPID! I can't pretend to be asleep anymore! _

**-Puff-**** Like you really wanted to anyways! -Puff-**

"Um… I seem to have made the same Mistake that you did."

Hinata's mind went blank

Mistake? What mistake did I make?

"W…what Mistake Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's voice was a little strained when he answered

"Er… I appear to have forgotten a towel, if you could possibly hand me the other one?"

Careful not to let him see her, Hinata sidled over to the door and handed him the towel. The relief was evident in his voice when he thanked her. Hearing him Humming to himself as he toweled off Hinata considered her options.

_Well, I could Jump into bed and pretend to be exhausted, I could find some place to hide and try to convince Naruto that I'm comfortable were I am for the night. I could tell him that I have a problem and needed him to stay where he is, I could…_

Just then Hinata remembered the note addressed to the two of them.

_Maybe It's a Clue!_

Hurrying back to the bedroom she opened the letter, and two notes fell out. One was addressed to her Personally, and the other addressed to both her and Naruto. Curious she opened the one written to her.

_Hinata,_

_By this time I'm sure that you have discovered my little prank on the two of you._

_All either of you have to wear is the scantiest, or most scandalous clothes I felt I_

_Could get you to show off. Now don't crumple up this note yet dear! By now I'm_

_Sure that you have considered a great many options on what to do. I don't know_

_if you've considered this or not, but might I suggest Knocking his socks off?_

_Sooner or later he IS going to see you dressed like that, especially as the two of_

_you are going to get nothing less revealing to wear for the next week, so As_

_Embarrassed as you are, you may as well take advantage of it right from the start._

_You know you want him, Now go get him!_

_Sincerely,_

**_Tsunade._**

Hinata Blushed again There were only three rooms in the whole apartment, the Bedroom, the Kitchen, and the bathroom, and while they were all large, there was NO way she'd be able to avoid Naruto for a week. Taking a deep breath She walked over to the full-length mirror in one corner of the room. She had shut the bedroom door after handing Naruto his towel, and she could now hear him opening cupboards.

_Either he's looking for a snack, or he's taking inventory, either way I've got a few seconds._

Standing in front of the mirror, Hinata Adjusted the Various…Bits… of the clothing, trying in vain to make them slightly less revealing. It wasn't working though, Try as she might she couldn't get the shirt to stretch down far enough to cover more than half of her underwear and even then It left her breasts on the verge of popping out of the top. Sighing in frustration She decided that she'd never get any additional length out of it. Briefly she considered trying to use a Genjutsu to hide it all, but that particular art had never really been a strength of hers. Sighing she decided to forget it. Hearing a knock on the bedroom door Hinata braced herself and asked

"Yes?"

"Hinata? Can I come in?"

Taking a deep breath Hinata walked over to the door

_Ok, It's OK, 'Wow him' Right…Oh I'm SO not sure I can do this._

Acting decisively Hinata Pulled the door open, and stood facing her new husband nervous, but resolute. Naruto couldn't help himself, He knew he was marrying a beautiful women, though that was secondary to him, but when the door to the bedroom was suddenly opened wide, and he got his first sight of his new bride his mouth opened in shock, and his Eyes Automatically drifted downward, Down to the Milky white of her Breasts, the slight hint of pink Nipples showing though the thin fabric of the shirt, down the Sumptuous curves to where the shirt terminated, just below the waistband of her Panty's, down to the junction of her legs where a faint red showed, attesting to the fact that she found him as arousing as he found her, down further, following the Beautiful legs, sculpted to perfection by years of intensive training, and back up again, lingering slightly on the color peeking though both her panties and shirt, and finally back up to her nervous eyes. His voice hardly a whisper he murmured

"You are SO beautiful, both inside and out. How is it that I got so lucky?"

Hinata's cheeks warmed again, Her eyes has also wandered, across the Broad shoulders and Muscular arms, lingering on the tout and muscular chest before continuing to the washboard abs, taking a special interest to his now Bulging Boxers Which she realized read Property of Uzumaki Hinata Complete with an arrow to point the way, back up, Pausing briefly on his tattoo's as she admired the way that they made his golden Tan all the more obvious.

"I was very VERY patient. I need to confess Naruto, that I've watched you for a long time… Years in fact. Trying to understand how you could be so happy, so strong in spite of everything that happened to you."

Naruto gave a wry Smile, His gaze wandering a little again before he caught himself and looked her in the eye.

"You want to know a secret?"

Hinata's eyes shouted out 'YES!' even though she didn't answer. Leaning foreword, close enough that she could feel his breath tickling her neck he said

"I knew all along."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock before he continued

"Looking back I can see the crush, but in all honesty I had no clue for so long, because I was used to you watching me. I could never figure out why, but I was SURE, that there was a reason for it."

Hinata shivered a little again, feeling herself becoming more aroused. Whether it was the knowledge that he knew she was spying on him, or his breath on her neck she wasn't sure. But it was certainly getting distracting.

"Kiss me."

Naruto looked a little surprised, Hinata was rarely forceful enough to give direct orders

"Please, before we go any further, let me know how you truly feel about me. Kiss me."

Naruto smiled, and gently gathered her up. Carrying her Bridal style he walked over to the bed and laid her down gently, reaching out he brushed the silky locks away from her eyes and bent down. It started out slowly, Just a light pressure between his lips and hers, but gradually it increased in intensity, and soon she had pulled him down on top of her, unable to get enough. For Naruto was pouring out every feeling he ever had for her, all the things that couldn't be expressed in something so simple as language. Both of them trying to express the pure unadulterated love they felt for each other, Their promises to support each other, their promise to love each other forever, all the pent-up emotion and desire they felt for each other. After a few minutes they broke apart, both breathing heavily. For a moment Hinata hesitated, but gathering her courage she took his hands and placed them gently on her breasts.

"Please Naruto, Touch me. Love me."

Naruto kissed her again working from her lips down the sides of her neck, to the first swelling of her breasts, and back up. All the while tracing slow circles on her shirt with his thumbs. Hinata moaned against him shuddering as his fingers and lips worked their wonderful magic. Taking a risk Naruto brought his hands down and slowly began lifting the bottom of her shirt. Hinata squirmed a little and tried to make him go faster, Ignoring her squirming he distracted her by kissing her soundly again, and Hinata continued to squirm as the silk rubbed slowly over her Increasingly sensitive nipples. It seemed an eternity before Naruto finally had her raise her arms so he could pull the shirt off the rest of the way in one fluid motion. Kissing her again he slowly made his was down the silky skin of her neck to those two glorious swells, both of which were pointed and full. For a moment he admired their gentle lift and fall as they moved in time with Hinata's labored breaths, gently he cupped them, massaging them as his trail of kisses moved down the center of her chest. Writhing now and mewling, Hinata tangled her fingers in his hair and she moaned in disappointment as he suddenly stopped and removed both hands leaving the cold air to swirl around them.

"P…Please D…Don't."

Hinata didn't manage to get any farther than that before Naruto's mouth covered her left breast Licking and twirling, dancing it's way across the silken skin, Naruto sucking slightly as he worked. His hand once again occupied with the other one. After a moment, just as she was about to orgasm he stopped again. Hinata groaned in frustration, her hand inching downward to do it herself Naruto noticed however and gently lifted her hand back up to his hair. The Pause lasted only a moment however, and then he was giving the same loving attention to the right one, his hand again making up the difference, the cooling saliva adding it's own erotic tingle. Hinata couldn't help her reaction a moment later when she felt his calloused fingers sneak in just under the waistband of her panties she moaned again, trying to express her pleasure at the Idea, lifting her hips a little as she tried to get him to go further down.

_Not Just yet Hinata, I may be a virgin, but being alone has given me a lot of time to read, and I'm curious as to just how accurate some of those stories Jirayia writes are._

Again Hinata felt Naruto's hand slip under the waistband of her panties, and again she lifted her hips a little, trying to convey what she wanted so desperately for him to do. Naruto just smiled to himself however, doing nothing more than resting his hand on her, not going any nearer to the junction of her legs. Hinata was starting to get a little wild now moaning and arching her back. Every time she did though Naruto would stop, and patiently wait for her to settle down again, twice she let go of his hair, and twice he stopped his heavenly ministrations until she put them back. Hinata could feel her climax coming. The Burning that just wouldn't stop, the erotic torture of her body preparing for the release that Naruto wouldn't give to her. Between his tongue and those hands, those magical calloused and loving hands she was half insane with desire. Slowly she felt him move his hand just a little closer. Biting her lip she tried to keep from squirming since he seemed to stop when she did that.

_Closer… Closer OH! That feels So Goooood._

Naruto smiled at the expressions of erotic pleasure obvious on Hinata's face

It's time I think

Closing the last little bit of distance he allowed his fingers to brush lightly across her Nub, rubbing it gently he could feel her tightly wound muscles suddenly got lax as she came, her muffled moan and arching Back the only signs she gave as she slowly came down off the Hormone induced High. Naruto watched as she bit her lip. Panting heavily she took several deep shuddering breaths before she opened her eyes and whispered

"That W…was the Most…"

Words failed her and she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into a blistering kiss. Even as his fingers continued to rub small circles on her lower lips. After a moment However Hinata decided that it was time to return the favor, and that if she didn't act soon she would probably be lost to Naruto's loving caress again, especially as he was still gently playing with her. Making up her mind Hinata pulled Naruto close and then roll over, pinning him under her again, grabbing his wrists Hinata raised them both above his head, Naruto co-operating. Hinata's eyes drank in Naruto's strong form underneath her body, his muscles rippling slightly as he breathed. Using one hand to hold both of Naruto's in place Hinata slowly trailed her fingers down his firm chest and across the washboard Abs.

"Hmmm… My turn Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled, and lifted his head to give a gentle lick to the nipples dangling in front of his face before replying.

"Yes, It's your turn Hinata."

Hinata shuddered in pleasure at the contact, but quickly re-focused on what she was trying to do, blocking out Naruto's attempted Distraction. Slowly she ran her fingers down his body again causing Naruto to squirm slightly as her touch tickled him. Hinata grinned a little as the squirming became more pronounced as she ran her fingers down the center of his chest.

_Hmmm… Sensitive nerves there huh?_

Hinata leaned down and Kissed Naruto again, starting as he had by trailing a string of kisses down his chest, and was delighted as his squirming increased. She was also pleasantly surprised to feel him twitch under her. Giving Naruto a wicked grin she tapped two of the chakra points in his shoulders, both suprising him, and making him temporarly un-able to move his arms.

"I think Naruto-kun that you are perhaps wearing too many clothes."

Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata slid down his body (Being certain to allow her breasts to brush him lightly the whole way down) until she was sitting on his knees. Watching his eyes, Hinata slid her fingers into the waistband of his Boxers and began to slowly pull down. Naruto's eyes went as big as saucers as she slowly uncovered his throbbing Erection. Sliding his pants off much the same way he had done with her nighty. Hinata's eyes widened as well as she saw him in all his glory for the first time. Reaching down Hinata gently brushed her fingertips along his silky shaft

_Oh my! I Never thought it was quite this… this Big!_

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Hinata slid back up his body until she was once again seated on his waist, the only thing between them being her silk panties. She smiled at him again, though his eyes were still as large as saucers, and his breathing had sped up considerably.

"Tell me Naruto-kun? Do you like what you see?"

She didn't wait for a verbal answer, as he twitched under her again. Hinata smiled and bent down, quickly giving him another kiss before he could reply.

"Don't say anything Naruto-kun, I can FEEL your answer."

Naruto Twitched again, his face beet red as he tried not to react to the milk white globes that Hinata was dangling just out of his reach. Hinata had already made up her mind to try tormenting him as much as he had tormented her, and so. Slowly ground into his crotch, allowing the slight friction of her silk panties to excite him even further. Finally however she slid just far enough down for Naruto to be exposed again, his Mast rising between them, stiff and proud. Hinata smiled again as his Blush deepened.

"Hmm… I wonder Naruto-kun how you would like a taste of your own medicine."

Naruto squirmed again, the tingle of his erection growing steadily stronger as Hinata trailed her hands down his body, her eyes never leaving his. After a moment she stopped again, her hands on his stomach as his cock twitched slightly in anticipation. Smiling Hinata let her hands drift a little further sliding them under his penis until they rested just above the base of it, Naruto's hard-on rising above them.

"Tell me Naruto-kun… would you like me to… touch you?"

Naruto moaned a little in agreement, closing his eyes as he fought to keep from cutting loose. With a slightly evil smile Hinata bent down and began to leave a trail of fiery kisses starting at his neck, and working her way down to his stomach, and then back up, Making sure to pay special attention to the center of his chest were the nerves were apparently more sensitive. Naruto groaned slightly as Hinata continued, grinding her hips occasionally as she worked.

_Mmmm, Delicious._

Up to the nape of his neck, across the broad chest she had admired so much. Feeling mischievous She went back to the string of nerves in the center of his chest, Occasionally nipping slightly with her teeth and marveling at the moans and growls of pleasure this elected. After a few more minutes of this exquisite torture Hinata smiled again and reached down to gently wrap her fingers around his shaft, feeling the warm muscle.

_Oooh, It's like silk covered steel_

Clutching him gently she moved her hand up and down a little, experimenting to see just how far the skin could stretch. This however was too much for Naruto, and he couldn't control himself anymore.

"I'm… I'm gonna…"

Hinata watched in satisfaction, and a little wonder as he came, spraying all the way up to his chest. Before sighing in contentment. Opening his eye again he smiled He had regained the use of his arms about halfway though Hinata's treatment, and had been clutching the bed sheets. Reaching up he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her again. Neither of them minding the white seed rubbing between them. After a minute or two Hinata felt Naruto's hard-on coming back with a vengeance, and ground against him again, her damp panties remaining the only thing either of them were wearing. After a moment Hinata stopped and sat back allowing Naruto an unobstructed view of her body as she slowly trailed her fingers downward, stopping them at the band of the skimpy underwear. She was a little surprised however to find Naruto's hands on her's before she could do anything else.

"Hinata… Wait. You… you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Hinata smiled however, and Naruto blush a little as she took his hands in her own and bent down again. She briefly kissed him again before rolling off the bed completely. Standing up she faced him.

"I know I don't 'have to' Naruto, I want to. I have dreamed about doing this since our academy days, and now I finally get to do it for real."

Naruto watched with no small amount of awe (And dare I say lust?) as Hinata stripped off the last piece of her clothes, leaving her standing in all her natural glory, a slight flush staining her face though she literally glowed in pleasure from what they had already done. After posing for a second she climbed back into bed, and again settled on his waist, marveling at the difference in sensations now that there was nothing between them, the smooth silky heat of his erection throbbing slightly beneath her. Hinata smiled as Naruto closed his eyes, a sure sign that he was fighting to control himself again. She could relate however as the intimate contact was arousing her more the longer she maintained it. After a second or two however they both managed to get their bodies back under control… slightly at least, and Hinata bent down for another kiss nearly making them both cum from the slight friction this caused. After another second or so they both calmed down a little more. Hinata was currently lying on Naruto's chest as he played with her hair. Occasionally she'd move enough that they could exchange light kisses. For a while they just lay like that, Naruto stroking a hand though her hair and thinking about how much his life had changed (The occasional dirty thought causing his Erection to throb pleasantly against Hinata's thigh), and Hinata listening to his heartbeat and trying to convince herself that this wasn't just another fond dream…

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata's soft voice woke Naruto from his pleasant musings, and focused him immediately on his new wife.

"Yes Hinata?"

"This… This is real isn't it?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together in a slightly worried expression. Before he could respond however Hinata continued in a rush

"It's just that I've been dreaming about tonight for so long… There has been so many times that I would have sworn that my dreams were real, only to wake up and find myself back in my room…"

Naruto felt Hinata shiver slightly against him as she finished

"Because if this is still just a dream… I don't think I want to wake up."

The deep baritone rumble of Naruto's laugh Made Hinata look up into her Husbands eyes, and the twinkle in them worried her, it was the same look he usually had right before he executed a prank. Hinata's shiver became slightly more pronounced, and a lot more erotic however as he ran his hands down her sides until he cupped her firm derriere. Hinata nearly purred at the contact for a moment until she suddenly yelped a little, jumping in shock and sitting up as Naruto lightly pinched her butt.

"HEY YOU JERK! What was THAT for?"

Naruto's gave her a lecherous grin as she mock-frowned at him. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her back down until only inches separated their faces

"THAT my dear was to prove to you that this is no dream! And this…"

Suddenly he kissed her again, just a quick peck on the lips, but held just long enough to promise a great deal more to come

"Is an apology for pinching you, although I do have to admit that a wouldn't mind doing it again."

Hinata pouted for another moment before her expression suddenly turned slightly feral, and her answer smile immediately directed all the blood in Naruto's body to go south.

"You are going to pay for that Naruto-dear, and by the time I'm done with you, you will be Begging me to do it again."

Raising up onto her knees Hinata reached down and gently grabbed Naruto's penis, guiding it carefully to the outer lips of her swollen pussy she slowly began lowering herself onto him, marveling at the feel of him slowly filling her. Naruto growled deep in his throat as the sensation of Hinata's body slowly engulfing his Dick suddenly hit his brain. The warm Moist walls of her womb Contracting and expanding, throbbing in time with her heart, Surrounding him, Massaging him, attempting to milk him for all he was worth. Through his lust induced haze Naruto looked up at his naked wife, her breasts swaying gently as she slowly continued her decent. Reaching up he covered them again, teasing the nipples with his fingers, rolling them slightly and applying a little pressure, a small and light pinch which stimulated the buds. Electing another groan of pleasure from Hinata. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he could feel Hinata suddenly contract around his erection her body tensing, a second later she released, flooding the juncture of their body's with warm lubricant, Hinata blushed prettily. She had only made it only halfway down his hard shaft before Cumming again. Naruto Smiled to himself, the look on her face as she came had been simply exquisite, and he hoped to see it again before the night was over.

K…Kami, Oohhh that feels so good!

All thought was driven from his mind however as Hinata continued her decent Centimeter by torturous centimeter. Hinata had managed to take in almost three quarters of him before they hit her barrier, the soft tissue of the Hymen temporarily halting their progress.

"N… Naruto-kun."

"Hinata?"

Hinata blushed again.

"Could you support me for a moment?"

At Naruto's confused expression she looked him straight in the eye and then looked down. Before continuing

"Could you stop me from moving any further for moment? The first time for women is supposed to be painful, but I can stop the pain if you can hold me up for a moment."

Naruto finally understood what she meant. Releasing her breasts Naruto moved his hands down to where they were joined and grabbed a double handful of firm ass, supporting her.

"Like this?"

At her smile and nod Naruto couldn't help himself, and gave a squeeze causing Hinata to moan slightly. Shaking her head she brought both hands to rest on her stomach and concentrated inward. After a moment she stopped and smiled.

"All done naru-kun. You can slowly let me down now."

Naruto frowned a little though

"Hinata? Um… I remember them talking about protections at the academy… Um… should we… I mean… are… aren't you worried about getting Pregnant?"

Hinata Gave him a beatific smile, gratitude for thinking of her first before she replied.

"No Naruto, I Honestly don't care wether or Not I get pregnant tonight… Unless…"

Suddenly Hinata seemed a little unsure.

"Unless YOU don't want children yet?"

The sudden jerk of naruto's erection showed her that the very thought of getting her pregnant was a definite turn on for him, and his voice was almost a whisper.

"No Hinata, I don't mind at all."

Hinata smiled and bent foreward, Kissing him again she answered.

"Good, then let go."

Naruto did just that, and Hinata slowly finished lowering herself onto him, Marveling at how well he seemed to fill her. When Hinata could slide down no further, she stopped, and they both momentarily gazed in erotic awe at the point were their bodies were now joined. Courious Naruto flexed within her elicting a delighted shudder from his new wife.

"Mmmm, Do it again."

Grinning Naruto complied, causing Hinata to draw a shakey breath before smiling at him again. Slowly she slid back up his pole, and a little more quickly she slid back down, reveling in the sensation of him filling her. Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a possessive growl, trying to control the feeling of their joined bodies, swearing to himself that he wouldn't cum again until his beloved had. Hinata however seemed to be of the same opinion. She however couldn't help but make little squeaks and moans of pleasure as the two of them increased their tempo.

_I… I don't think that I can… _

_I Can't… I can't hold back any… _

"Hinata, I'm… I'm going to…"

"Naruto… I… I…"

Hinata clollapsed on top of naruto, her Muffled scream of pleasure came simultainously with naruto's moan as the two of them pushed against each other as hard as they could, trying for every spare centimeter, both attempting to get just a little closer to one another's bodies. Suddenly there was a burst of Bright light (Though they both thought they were just seeing stars), and a chakra pulse lit the room, Hinata felt very weak for a brief moment, but then her streangth came back, stronger than ever. The mutual orgasm lasted almost a minute, and when it was done the two of them just lay there. Swapping kisses and whispering their love for each other. As he drifted off Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, reveling in the feeling of warmth that holding her spread though his entire body. Hinata likewise just lay still, feeling his strong arms around her, drifting off to the sound of his heartbeat.

-------------------

---End Lemon---

-------------------

Hanabi lay quietly in her sisters bed, try as she might however she couldn't sleep

_Why? Why would he act like that and then just leave? How could a demon possibly feel compassion enough to try and comfort me even if he did knock me out a moment later._

These Idea's, and Ideas like them had been slowly filtering though Hanabi's mind since Naruto retrieved Hinata almost a week ago.

_How could Hinata fall for a demon child? How could the Hokage possibly support one? And most importantly, How could the revered fourth Hokage take in a demon as his son?_

As Hanabi lay pondering these thoughts a pair of luminous green eyes watched her from the darkness. Wind watched closely, her eyes following the internal struggle as it played across the human's face. Her name wasn't really 'wind' of course just as 'Berra' wasn't really her older sister's name they were just shorter names, nicknames if you will 'berra' was really 'the taste of fresh berries right after the first snow as the moon shines down on you' or something like that, 'wind' was really 'The sound of the wind as it crosses the hunting grounds in the early fall' still not quite accurate, but close enough for now. Wind however was far to busy to think about trivial things like that.

_**You are an oddity Human, why would one so strong try to follow the footpath of the dark one? You would do much better to bond to one of the kin. My sister mentioned feeling you, she spoke of feeling the strength of mind and conviction you possess even though you were asleep when your kinsmen fought.**_

Wind's thoughts were interrupted however as she felt a pulse of chakra pass across her body. Tensing, she stretched her mind, feeling for intent. After a moment she shook her head and settled in for a long night. Humans in general were odd; she personally found it hard to believe that the girl had waited to long to bond with her soul mate. Shrugging to herself wind turned her attention back to Hanabi who was staring in the direction the pulse had come from

_**But this one is most intriguing, and until I figured out the puzzle that this girl presents, I have no intension of going anywhere.**_

------------

"…For the pattern was split with a reason, and that reason was to maintain the stability of your world. If I were to…"

Itachi tuned out the droning of the… whatever it was… in front of him. To appearance it was Youki no Kyuubi in human form, but the more he spoke with it, the more certain he was that the odd man in black had been telling the truth back in Konoha.

_KUSO, He really WAS the Kyuubi… Well… that explains why he was able to defeat me so often…_

"Now listen here you stupid ugly son of a bitch! I DEMAND that you Draw for me any segments of the true pattern that you know!"

Itachi sneered at Orochimaru as he tried to get the trapped bunshin to spill information that it wasn't given.

_And you call yourself a Sennin? Pshaw! Sasuke will be stronger that you, assuming I don't kill him of course… I wonder if Ototo is out of the hospital yet…_

Orochimaru ground his teeth together in frustration even as Itachi allowed an evil smirk.

_I shall have to go back with some help soon, even the Kyuubi can't stand up to five of us, Especially if my lord joins._

---------------

Kiba glanced around nervously

_It's too quiet… _

Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and Shikamaru had been dispatched early this morning to one of the outlaying towns within Konoha's immediate sphere of influence. Several days ago the towns people had ceased all communications with the outside world, and last night the mayor of the town had stumbled up to the gates of Konoha, alternately weeping and babbling. Early this morning Tsunade had dispatched this rag-tag team to look into the cause of the man's madness. This of course was the first B ranked mission that they had been on without a Jounin Escort, thankfully they were only to scout the area, and they had standing orders to head back as fast as possible at the first sign of trouble.

_What IS that smell? _

Beside him Akamaru wimpered softly, rubbing his nose against his masters coat, trying to remove the sharp metallic scent that permeated the entire village. Raising a hand Kiba signaled to Lee and Shikamaru to stop, a moment later he and Akamaru had joined them.

"Ok guys, I don't know what the hell that smell is, but it seems to be coming from that house up ahead, And I don't mind telling you that whatever it is has got Akamaru and I seriously creeped out. I recommend that we head back now."

Shimakaru and Lee traded looks. It was rare for Kiba to suggest anything but pressing foreward as fast as possible so his caution lent extra weight to his words. Shikamaru took a moment to carefully consider his decision…

"Ok, here is the plan. Lee and I are going to get a little closer, Kiba, I want you and Akamaru here in case we get ambushed, If you see one sprung, I want you to set off the warning and then run like hell for Konoha…"

Kiba tried to interrupt, but Shikamaru cut him off again

"That is an ORDER Kiba. Do NOT try to help us if we are overwhelmed, our top concern is getting this information back to Tsunade-sama."

Kiba reluctantly nodded, and with a silent hand signal Shikamaru and Lee moved foreword.

-----------

(1) 'Old Law' In Latin

-----------

Here we have it eveyone, (I think) the final Book of the series, Here is where I get to Tie it all together. I would like to thank all of you for the suggestions and comments that were offered to me, as well as a specal thank you to everyone who reviews, Your comments mean a great deal to me (Even when I disagree)

Thank you all,  
Manatheron


	2. Problems within Problems

_Kiba tried to interrupt, but Shikamaru cut him off again_

"_That is an ORDER Kiba. Do NOT try to help us if we are overwhelmed, our top concern is getting this information back to Tsunade-sama."_

_Kiba reluctantly nodded, and with a silent hand signal Shikamaru and Lee moved foreword._

----------------

Sighing Hinata snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed.

_I had that dream again didn't I? Damn! _

'Sigh' and It was SUCH a good dream too!"

"Hmm… Are you going to tell me?"

----------------

" Shika-San? What's our plan?"

Cautiously Shikamaru and Lee approached the building that Kiba Had indicated.

"I've calculated and abandon approximately fifty four plans Lee, and As much as I hate to say it, I don't know. My plan at the moment is to push the door open and see what there is to see."

There was a moment of silence as the two walked a little closer, cautiously slowing as the smell gained in intensity.

"Shikamaru-san?"

"What Lee?"

"Wouldn't I be the better person to enter first? Not to demean your skills, but are your family traits not better for a supporting role?"

Shikamaru paused.

"Lee, I don't know what's in there, and I refuse to order you to do something that I won't do myself."

Lee and Shikamaru stared at each other for a moment.

"Then I shall take this problem off your hands. I volunteer to go first."

There was another moment of silence before Shikamaru bowed his head, casting his eyes into shade.

"Are you sure Lee-San?"

"I am."

"Then go ahead."

By this time the two had reached the doorway of the building, Shikamaru pulled back slightly so it would be harder to catch the two of them with the same trap. Taking a deep breath of the rancid air Lee opened the door, and after a moment, stepped inside.

-------------------------

"Mmmmmm tell you what?"

Hinata sighed and then snuggled closer to her pillow.

"about your good dream?"

Sleepily she murmured

"it's the best."

"what was it about?"

"Mmmm. Naruto-kun… naked."

"is that so Mrs. Uzumaki?"

Hinata nodded sleepily for a moment before the conversation registered. She was too tired to care much though, and cracked one eye slightly to see whom she was talking to. And when she saw her new husband smiling at her gently, she closed her eyes and held him a little tighter, reveling in the simple comfort of holding a loved one close. The two of them stayed like that for several more minutes before Naruto gently extracted himself and slid out of bed. Hinata tried pouting but it failed because of her blush and naruto was shocked to hear a rather familiar giggle. Naruto shook his head at this though.

"Oh dear. I do believe I married a pervert."

Hinata grinned at him openly, and with a lecherous smirk sat up, letting the blankets slide down to reveal that, like him, she was wearing only what she had been born in.

"MMmmm. I've been a naughty girl Naruto-kun. Don't you think you should come back to bed and give me a spanking?"

Naruto's grin mirrored hers before he adopted his 'Thinking' look. Tapping a finger on his chin he answered.

"Gee… I don't know…why would I need to do that."

Hinata responded by climbing the rest of the way out of the covers and crawling across the bed on her hands and knees.

"Well Naruto-kun, why don't I give you a reason."

Before Naruto could react she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down on top of her giving him a searing kiss. Breaking the kiss Naruto smiled.

"Well, since you put it that way…"

Leaning down he trailed a string of kisses down the inside of her neck and across her breast. Suffice to say, they didn't get out of bed for a while

----------

"DAMMIT JIRAYIA, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Look Tsunade, This is how it is! I can't collect information that's Just Not THERE."

The two sennin glared across the room at each other, their gazes nearly striking sparks. After a moment however Tsunade backed down.

"Sorry Jirayia, it's just that this whole thing has got me on edge. Konoha is nearly re-built, the academy is ready to graduate another batch of Nin's, and we have received an invitation from CLOUD of all nations to participate in the chuunin exams."

Jirayia nodded. While it was a known fact that the Chunin exams rotated between the various shinobe nations, very few of them extended and invitation to all their opponents. Most only extending the chance to their closer allies for fear of infiltrators or Invasion. That cloud, a longtime enemy, would invite them to participate was both worrying and surprising. If Tsunade turned them down it would be an insult, if she accepted then her gennin would be open to kidnapping attempts. Sitting down Tsunade rubbed her temples, deep in thought. Jirayia on the other hand sighed.

"Look, I'm going to try one more contact of mine. He's… Not exactly welcome here in Konoha any longer."

Tsunade stared at the pervert over steepled fingers for a moment before nodding tiredly

"Fine. Take the brat with you though, and try to teach him something useful while you're at it."

"But…"

"I know Jirayia, but I'm afraid that we're going to have to cut his honeymoon short. If you see Kyubito send him up here please. I'm afraid that he and I are going to have to have a talk."

Nodding Jirayia took his leave.

----------

Kiba frowned. The entire town stank of darkness, death, and blood. The Blood part was coming from the house that Lee had just entered. All of his senses were screaming at him to leave this… Tainted… place, but his training held him fast. He wouldn't abandon his team-mates. As he sat thinking, the wind shifted, bringing a new scent to his nose.

_Huh? Serpent? What on earth?_

He was about to call out to his team-mates when an unearthly roar shook the house, and Lee exploded out of the door and rammed into Shikamaru throwing him back against the wall of the adjacent building.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

Kiba watched in shock as an enraged Lee charged again, intent on turning his team-mate into paste

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shikamaru was thankfully quick enough to dodge, but the attacks were coming swiftly, and Kiba could see the faint green outline of Lee's minimal chakra as it flowed to the surface, smoothly reinforcing the muscles of the green clad juggernaut.

"Shikamaru! DUCK!"

Reacting on instinct the Nara did just that, causing Lee to go sailing over his head. Quickly formulating a plan Shikamaru initiated what he liked to refer to as 'Plan: Run the Hell away' and immediately raced toward Kiba's position. Kiba, realizing that the only way to even slow Lee down was to work together quickly leaped foreword to assist as Lee pivoted in mid-air and caught himself lightly on the wall before springing back with enough force to leave a crater behind.

"TRAITOR!" He screamed as he ran at the two.

Neither bothered to answer however, shock painting their faces they leaped apart as Lee plowed though the space they had occupied a moment ago.

_DAMN am I glad he just increased his weights again _thought Kiba as he tossed Akamaru a soldier pill. The dog however whined and batted it back.

_What?_

Kiba was in shock, for the first time ever, Akamaru had disobeyed orders

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

Thankfully (for Kiba) Lee was still focused on Shikamaru who, thanks to Lee's new weights, was managing to stay ahead of him. Akamaru, after struggling for a moment suddenly spoke.

"Issss Mmmmad!"

Though shocked at his companion's first words Kiba quickly replied

"Akamaru this isn't the time to be mad at me! Lee is attacking Shikamaru!"

Akamaru struggle again for a moment

"Nnnnot mmmme."

"LEE is mad?"

Akamaru nodded

"Iiiiissss T…touched B… By B… blackness"

Shocked Kiba looked up to where Shikamaru had captured Lee in a shadow bind and was trying to talk to him. The two of them were upwind of him now which allowed Kiba to notice the change in their smell. Lee smelt increasingly of the same darkness that covered the town. Shocked Kiba quickly ran over, halfway there the dark smell peaked, and suddenly ribbons of black flowed though the aura that Lee was projecting. Shortly after this happened however Lee's eyes widened, before he suddenly collapsed. After a moment Shikamaru relaxed his shadow bind, retracting it from both the unconscious lee, and the tree he had used to keep himself anchored. By the time Kiba arrived the dark streaks had disappeared completely, and Lee's scent was reverting to normal. After a brief pause Shikamaru sighed.

"We were fortunate."

"WHAT?!? How can you call THAT fortunate?"

Shikamaru cast a withering look at Kiba.

"From the color of the chakra, and Lee's actions I can assume he was under some powerful form of Genjutsu. It would seem that it was designed to latch onto the Tenketsu, but as Lee has none…"

At that moment something sparked in Kiba's mind

"It couldn't catch anything, and dissipated. That's why his scent is nearly back to normal now."

Shikamaru looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Very good. The question now is whether or not it was a one time trap, an enemy shinobe, or a self-sustaining seal of some kind."

Looking down Kiba nudged Lee with his foot before looking back up at Shikamaru.

"Give me a hand tying him up just in case, and then I'll stand guard while you head back for help."

----------

Naruto whistled merrily as he walked out of the bathroom. He and Hinata had been a having a very… productive… morning, but she had decided to finish washing up without him. Naruto's grin wasn't nearly as wide as one would expect, but it was certainly a true smile instead of the forced mask he had worn for years.

_Ah, what a life. I think things may finally be looking up for me._

Sadly, it wasn't to last. Naruto was just pulling some food out of the fridge to start lunch when there was a knock at the door. Surprised he set the food down on the table and opened the door to find a rather grim faced Jirayia who lost no time at throwing some clothes at him.

"Meet me at the west gate in an hour."

Naruto's face grew stormy and before a stunned Jirayia could react Naruto had thrown the clothes back.

"Piss off, I'm on my Honeymoon. Come back in a week."

With that the door slammed on the stunned sennin's face. For a moment Jirayia did nothing, but after a moment he picked the clothing back up.

_Oh boy. That might not have been the way to handle this._

Jirayia knocked on the door again, and after a long pause it was flung open rather violently.

"WHAT?"

Jirayia's face softened at the water in Naruto's eyes.

"Look kid, I hate to do this to you, but I need you with me on this one. Tsunade gave me rather specific orders, and they included bringing you with. If it's any consolation your going to be paid as though this is an S ranked escort mission."

The anger in Naruto's eyes had died early on leaving only the watery regret and resignation. Naruto of course quickly wiped his eyes muttering

"Stupid dust."

Jirayia looked away for a moment while Naruto composed himself.

"I'm sorry kid. I'd leave you here if I could."

Naruto nodded slightly.

"I realize that, but I'm so sick of it always being me. Of something happening every time I'm finally happy."

Jirayia nodded.

"I'll try to make this a quick mission then. Meet me by the gate in an hour."

With a tired sigh Naruto nodded and held out a hand for the clothes. Jirayia handed them to him and turned to leave.

"What about my equipment?"

Jirayia paused and turned his head slightly.

"You mean those rusty scraps of metal you call Kunai and Shuriken? I had them melted down. You can use some of my spares until you can get to the smith and tell her how you want them re-forged."

Naruto nodded again and gently closed the door. The moment it clicked shut Jirayia's shoulders slumped.

_Sorry kid but you're going to have to get used to it. The 'Kage is on call twenty four hours a day, rain or shine. If you still plan on taking over for Tsunade you're going to have to start now._

Shaking his head Jirayia walked away, flinching as the sound of the newlywed's first argument rose increasingly in volume behind him.

----------

It was nearing mid-day when it happened. Sasuke had been meditating in his family's training ground (Under the watchful eyes of the ANBU of course) when a chuunin had come running up.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke opened his eyes but didn't speak a word.

"Tsunade-Sama requests your presence in the tower immediately."

Sasuke inclined his head acknowledging the message as having been received before standing and picking up his shirt. Glancing at the spot where his Anbu escort was stationed, he walked around the house, the Anbu shadowing him.

_I wonder what this is about._

----------

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. First she had to make the call to pull Naruto away from his well deserved break, and now this. Sighing she stared at Shikamaru who stared back impassively.

"You're saying that Lee went completely berserk after walking into the building."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes. He exploded out of there as though he had opened a gate, and when he attacked me he was screaming something about me being a traitor. For what it's worth He was under some form of mental manipulation at the time."

Tsunade nodded. She had already heard the story once.

"And his actions?"

Shikamaru sighed and ran a tired hand though his hair.

"He acted erratic using only direct assault tactics. He paid no thought to combinations, nor maneuvering, and apparently didn't even consider removing his weights."

Tsunade opened her mouth to comment again when the two of them heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Shikamaru scowled as Sasuke walked into the room and bowed to the 'kage.

"As you have ordered Tsunade-Sama, so have I come."

Tsunade actually found the overly formal way he had taken to addressing her to be greatly annoying, but she knew that he was trying to pay her the respect due, and so she let it slide.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are ordered to accompany Nara Shikamaru to one of our outlaying Villages. He and his team have found something very unusual and more than slightly troubling. You will do everything in your power to assist Shikamaru. Any disobedience of orders will be considered Treason."

Sasuke kept himself from glancing at the fuming Nara, but only just barely

"As you command Tsunade-sama."

"You have twenty minutes to be back here. Go."

With a bow Sasuke disappeared out the window, his ANBU guard trailing behind him. Tsunade then turned to Shikamaru.

"I know you don't like him, but I expect you to treat him like any other shinobe. If you must then pretend you don't know him, but I expect you to put aside your personal feelings for him on the field. Am I clear?"

Shikamaru grimaced before nodding.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Good. His eyes might come in handy for you. You have the same time limit he does. Dismissed."

Shikamaru bowed at the waist before he too vanished. Tsunade on the other hand stood and walked over to the window.

_Why oh why did I accept this job._

With a scowl she shook her head

_Damn brat._

Somewhere west of town a blonde sneezed several times in rapid succession before shaking his head to clear it thinking to himself

_Just one of those days I guess._

----------

Hinata Growled to herself and she moved around the apartment

_It was such a pleasant morning too! It's just not fair!_

Sighing she shook her hair out and fastened the last button on her shirt. She had found them under the bed covered with a mild Genjutsu.

_It could have been worse I suppose, but still._

Hinata sighed again as she walked back to the kitchen and Idly began preparing breakfast.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on him I suppose. But a mission during our honeymoon just isn't right. It should have been our time to get to know each other."

Suddenly she stiffened as a voice spoke up behind her.

"It happens I'm afraid. And you might just have to get used to it."

Whirling around she immediately fell into a defensive stance only to relax a second later when she realized that it was Kyuubi.

"How did you get in? and why will I have to get used to it?"

Kyuubi grinned at her.

"You left the door open a crack, and you'll have to get used to it because Tsunade fully intends to name him Hokage if it's possible in any way shape or form. That means that he's..."

"... always on duty." Hinata finished for him. "I figured it was something like that, but not until after..."

she trailed off, and the two of them were surprised at the addition of a third voice.

"After your little fight this morning?"

Hinata looked slightly embarrassed as she turned to face her teacher

"You heard that Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai smiled slightly

"Well, I do live next door to you now, and neither of you were being particularly careful to keep your voices down."

Hinata blushed at the though of what else she might have heard before she remembered that they had placed silencing seals on the bedroom. Kurenai grinned and turned to give Kyuubi a once over as he was being rather obvious about checking her out. As she did however she saw an odd shimmer that had always indicated particularly powerful Genjutsu at work, and without a second thought activated her eyes seeing through the illusion that hid Kyuubi's tails. When her eyes widened in shock Kyuubi guessed what had happened, and by the time she had taken a breath to yell he was already in motion.

"KITmrmph"

"Be quite idiot, she already knows."

Kurenai paused her struggles and glanced at Hinata who had made no move to help her. Kyuubi slowly released the hand clamped over her mouth and then backed away from the angry Kunoichi. After a moment Kurenai spat

"why then are you hiding... Fox..."

the anger and outrage was evident in her voice, and her body language spoke of sudden violent movement at a moment's notice. Kyuubi studied her for a moment before replying.

"I hide behind my illusions so that bigots like you don't cause a panic."

Kurenai took a step back as though he had slapped her

"Bigot? ME?!? YOU destroyed more than half my city!"

Kyuubi sat back down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let me tell you a story..."

----------

Itachi? Are you certain that the brat is going to be coming this way?"

Itachi stopped walking for a moment and cocked his head to one side. Staring at Kisame through narrowed eyes for a moment before he abruptly sat down in the middle of the road giving only a single word as his response.

"yes."

Kisame scratched the top of his head.

"How do you..."

He was interrupted however by someone yelling up ahead.

"HEY ERO-SAN! How long is this mission going to take?"

Itachi Turned to his partner and raised a single eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch."

----------

Kyuubi was half way though his explanation when he suddenly Froze

"Oh hell."

without preamble he turned on he heal and leaped out the window. The two girls spared just enough time to glance at each other before they followed

"Kyu! Wait! What happened?"

Kyuubi spared a slight backward glance.

"Atksuki caught up with Naruto and Jirayia, and It's not just two of them this time."

He heard a sharp gasp from Hinata, but Kurenai didn't seem to understand the significance of it.

"Where?"

"about thirty five miles north, three and a half east, now if you'll excuse me I need to move faster."

Before either girl could respond they hit the edge of the wall, and Kyuubi seemed to shrink in on himself, and by the time he hit the ground he had re-gained his nine-tailed form, abeit only slightly larger than the average wolf, and was racing off at nearly twice his human speed. Hinata didn't hesitate before picking up her pace as much as possible.

"Hinata! Where are you going?"

"He needs my help! Get to Tsunade, pass on what Kyu told us, and tell her I'm requesting ANBU backup!"

And with that she was gone, leaving her confused Sensei to backtrack as quickly as possible.

-----

"Alright, here's the place. Uchiha, if you would kindly check for anything I may have missed."

Obliging him Sasuke activated his bloodline and began scanning the area.

"Nothing except Lee and Kiba Commander."

Shikamaru frowned slightly studying Sasuke while his back was still turned

_what to do about you...  
_  
"SIR"

Shikamaru grimaced, the formal speak was going to get old Really fast at this rate.

"What Sasuke?"

"Is that the building?"

Shikamaru frowned again as he glanced at the aforementioned shack.

"Yes, why?"

"The Entire thing is shrouded in some form of Genjutsu, but it's blocking part of my sight."

"Explain."

Sasuke glanced at him impassively.

"My eyes work by picking apart the various threads of chakra that we weave when we cast Justu. This coupled with an innately photographic memory allows me to 'steal' other people's Jutsu. There are however certain forms of chakra that defy the ability of our eyes to see through. Specifically Youki , and to a lesser extent other bloodlines and Runic seals. The chakra is to... Dense for lack of a better word, for us to see though it. Whom ever trapped that house used a combination of Runic and bloodline chakra making it almost impossible for my eyes to pierce."

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes before replying.

"So your saying that it's still active."

Sasuke nodded.

"Without a doubt."

There was a brief pause as Shikamaru considered his options before shaking his head

"Lee?"

"Shikamaru-san?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I am... Better. I need to apologize for my actions. Kiba explained to me that I was caught under some form of Genjutsu, but I am still ashamed at the way I acted."

Shikamaru studied him calmly for a few moments.

"Kiba?"

"Yup?"

"Cut him loose."

Kiba looked at him briefly before shrugging. Pulling a Kunai he quickly cut the knot holding Lee to the tree. Rubbing his wrists slightly Lee stepped down and began walking toward Shikamaru

"I still feel the need to apologize Shikamaru-san, I just don't know..."

Sasuke suddenly sprang into action knocking a surprised Shikamaru out of the way and blocking the Kunai lee had thrown with one of his own. There was a blurring motion and suddenly all that was left of lee was a outline, a trail of dust, and his training weights. In roughly the time it takes to blink Sasuke was kicked up into the air. Guessing Lee's Intentions he managed to twist far enough around to knock his fellow shinobe off target even as Lee's bandages unwound for the Extreme Lotus attack.

"LEE!" Yelled Kiba "FIGHT IT!"

Sasuke took a brief look at Shikamaru trying to gauge his options, and the momentary break was enough for Lee to launch another attack.

----------

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Itachi stared impassively at the blonde who was currently trying to staunch the blood flowing from Jirayia's wound. He had to admit, the 'Chidri' Attack he had stolen from his foolish little brother was a very interesting and Highly effective attack. As attested to by the lightly charred hole in the sennin's hand.

_Pity it was a near miss on dwindling power. A direct hit might have managed to split his arm all the way up._

Kisame Grinned as he hefted his sword lightly and cast a speculative eye at Naruto.

"So kid, done screwing around yet? We know you have to be better than this."

Naruto Growled, a deep bass rumble that made Itachi wary of him and put a delighted smile on Kisame's face.

"I guess that would be a 'yes' then?"

With no warning Naruto Blurred out of view and re-appeared behind Kisame. The fish man had been a missing nin for a number of years however, and his survival instincts had honed his senses to a fine point. As such he didn't hesitate before kicking Naruto into a tree.

"Tch. And here I was expecting something worthwhile."

It was then that his senses pinged again, and he dropped to the ground just in time to avoid a barrage of shurikin from behind. Glancing over at the tree he amusedly notice the remnants of bunshin smoke. And nodded to himself.

"Now THAT is more like it."

Sidestepping another double fistful of shurikin Kisame calmly passed his sword over them effectively disarming the tags that had been attached to them by sucking all the chakra out of the seals. Calmly he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck before turning toward a tree twenty feet to his left and looking up into the branches.

"Lets party."

----------

Itachi was slightly nervous as he analyzed the brat. He knew that they needed to finish him off quickly, but Kisame refused to be deterred from his 'fun'. snorting softly to himself he scanned the surroundings again, being certain to keep a careful eye on the place where the sennin was hurriedly patching himself up.

_Hurry the hell up Kisame, I want to be out of here before the Kyuubi arrives, I don't care what Orochimaru can 'irrevocably prove' about that damn bunshin in the circle. I KNOW that the damn Kyuubi is still around somewhere, I've already had a brush with that bastard. And if I ever see him again I'll turn him into a fucking RUG._

_----------_

Sasuke knelt on Lee's back panting heavily. Lee of course continued to twist violently. He may have been stopped temporarily, but he could already feel his captor weakening.

"Shikamaru-san. What do you want done?"

Shikamaru looked up from where he had just finished setting Kiba's broken arm

"Do you know where the taint is attached? Or perhaps how to REMOVE THE DAMN THING?!?"

Sasuke flinched a little, and Shikamaru sighed in frustration. Sasuke looked slightly ashamed and murmured "Sorry." Before quickly re-adjusting his grip on the captive Lee.

"This would be much easier if he was till tied up..."

"ya well, I made a decision that seemed right at the time."

"It's alright, it was the best option you had."

"And how" growled Shikamaru "would YOU know it was the best option."

Sasuke winced again, beneath him Lee thought to himself.

_Ahhh I see. So the two of you aren't really allies? Perhaps I don't need to kill you both after all._

" Look Shikamaru As much as I'd love to say here and debate the finer points of your hatred for me, I could use a hand. I won't be able to hold him much longer."

Shikamaru Twitched

_Damned Troublesome is what this is.  
_  
Visibly calming himself Shikamaru took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm low on chakra, Kiba's unconscious, and Akamaru is still to small to be more than a distraction. We need to knock him out and bind him."

hearing this Lee struggled all the harder, Sasuke, still tired from fighting him and not having received the rather extensive endurance training that Lee had couldn't hang on. It was only sheer luck that saved the two of them. Shikamaru had been preparing the shadow bind to assist in moving him when Lee broke free. Had he taken a second longer, or been a moment quicker Lee would have undoubtedly obliterated them, as it was however Sasuke got launched into the air again just before Lee was bound. As high as he was on adrenaline the sudden shock to his system was enough to Awakening his Sharingan fully. The slight boost in the power of his bloodline was enough to pierce just a little more of the Illusion, and he noticed as he tumbled though the air that there seemed to be a small glass statue in the middle of the house with controller runes surrounding it. It was a brief glimpse, a small flaw in the Runic shield, but Sasuke acted upon it immediately. Loosing a brace of Kunai Butt first, he allowed the welcoming embrace of darkness to take him staving off chakra exhaustion just long enough to watch the statue shatter.

* * *

A/N: 

First off I feel I need to appologize to all of you, my loyal readers whom I have so neglected in the past year. It didn't occure to me until last week just what a dis-service I was doing to you by putting off this story in exchange for 'Sacrifice'. Please rest assured that This story has been put back on my priority list, and that updates will be a great deal more frequent. I'm shooting for one a month at the least.

Secondly, I would like to thank you all again for taking the time to read my mad ramblings, it's always fun to get your reviews, and I specifically look for several of you .

Finally, I want you to know that this is in fact the final book. at the moment I have no intention of writing a fifth to this series, so you can expect the loose ends to be tied up, hopefully within the next 8-13 chapters. I can't say for certain that it will be that many, nor can I say that it won't be more, but at the moment I'm shooting for 10-15 total chapters in this final Book.

Thank you all again and Merry Christmas :-)

Sincerely,  
Manatheron


	3. The Race is On!

_Loosing a brace of Kunai Butt first he allowed the welcoming embrace of darkness to take him, staving off Chakra exhaustion just long enough to watch the statue shatter._

----------

"The idiot is lucky to still be alive, the fall should have broken his neck."

"I'd say he was lucky more lucky that Shikamaru ran out of chakra just as lee woke up from his possession"

"Any sign of life from either of them yet?"

"No hokage-Sama, Both are still suffering from chakra exhaustion"

"keep me posted"

"Yes Sempai."

----------

carefully the fox sniffed around the cave opening, being careful to keep his chakra suppressed, it had been three days since Nariko's capture, and he had only just now found the entrance to the serpents den.

_Atksuki, Why oh why is it Always these bastards. Worst part is that Dad doesn't dare return to the seal or they might manage to seal him in again. Poor Hinata, Poor Naruto. At least the demons scent is fairly weak. I'd guess that he's been gone for a day or two._

Suddenly the kit froze, and then it slunk back into the brush, being careful to make no sound at all. It could hear voices, and they were NOT happy

----------

" - Don't care How 'Creepy' you find the statue to be, The boss says that It has to be guarded, so we'll guard it."

"I'm telling you that the damn thing has been watching me."

"Look Hidan! You WILL go down there, and you WILL guard the statue, Either that or I'll put you back on the detail that's watching the Brat. Nobody knows what he did, but whatever it was we might just need him to fix it."

"I'm just saying..."

" I KNOW what your saying Ok? I'm just sick of..."

----------

Carefully the Kit moved back to toward the opening that the two Atakasuki Members had dissipeared into. Cautiously it slipped in the door only to suddenly become aware of the two chakra Signatures right behind it. It was too late to do anything however before he could make a move there was the feeling of a rough hand on the nape of his neck, and then he was hoisted up to the eye level of Uchiha Itachi.

"Told you there was something watching the door."

Itachi took his eyes off the fox only long enough to glance at his fellow Atksuki member.

"Shut up Hidan."

------

Naruto Hissed slightly as the room he was in went from complete black to a bright brilliant white. His arms ached from being suspended by them, but thankfully they were still usable. His whole body was sore however from the rough treatment he had received at the hands of his captors. Careful not to do so much as flinch as the two members entered the room, naruto smirked at them.

"Good morning gentlemen, I'd like two eggs over easy with a side of hashbrowns. For the main course I'll have a steak tartere' lightly seasoned with..."

He didn't get any further as an annoyed Hidan backhanded him hard enough to draw blood.

"Shut the hell up!"

Naruto smirked at him. As the days progressed without any progress on their part it was becoming easier and easier to get a reaction out of them. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and naruto was forced to mentally amend that it was easier to get a reaction out of some of them. Itachi treated him the same he had when he was first captured. Ignoring his fellow aksuki member Itachi sat crosslegged in front of him.

"Today you will tell us about..."

-----

Hinata snarled to herself again as she paced the room, Kyuubi and Kurenai watching her with wary eyes. It had been over a week since naruto's abduction, and Everyone was getting tense and frustrated. Jirayia's Spy network had apparently been compromised at some point as the majority of it had simply vanished one night, and he had been working hard to try reestablishing his contacts. He had in fact just layed down for his first sleep in nearly four days, finally exhausted enough that the small naps he had snuck in wern't enough to function on any more. Sighing Kurenai snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye at Kyuubi. He had been the least obviously affected, something that had gotten Hinata incredibly upset until he explained that he could somewhat feel Naruto's state of being through what remained of the seal.

"How is he?"

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head at kurenai's question, and before he could reply Hinata spoke up.

"He's in a great deal of Physical pain and currently chained to a wall in an underground room **Somewhere** in the elemental continents, anything else you need to know?"

Hinata's normal restraint had disappeared more and more as the hours had stretched into days. The meek young girl with a crush had long since been replaced by a righteously furious Kunoichi who's husband had been kidnapped. Granted she was a pain in the ass, but the people present couldn't really blame her.

"Kyu, what about your..."

"He still hasn't gotten back to me yet. To be honest I'm rather surprised that you even accepted my help. This town in notoriously anti-fox after all."

Kurenai arched an eyebrow imperiously at that comment. She and kyuubi had taken to sniping at each other, and both were enjoying it immensely despite the situation.

"Gee, I wonder why that could be. No, No, don't tell me, It's right at the tip of my..."

"Sensei?"

"Hinata?"

"Will the two of you kindly shut up."

Kyuubi and Kurenai glanced at each other, both sharing a knowing look, Kyuubi opened his mouth, probably to antagonize either Hinata or Kurenai when he suddenly stiffened and then swore softly.

"Shit. I know where they are."

Both of the girls instantly came to their feet, but kyuubi was already moving past them toward the door.

"Quickly, follow me. We need to see the Hokage."

-----

"Naruto-kun. You don't mind if I call you that do You?"

Naruto glared furiously at Itachi and spat on the floor, the remainder of his tounge still bleeding freely as Hidan continued to slowly carve him to pieces.

"Glad you agree. Naruto-kun, we need to know where the kyuubi is, and you are the person who can most likely tell us. Now, How do you contact him."

Naruto hissed in pain as another series of bloody ribbons were torn from his chest. Itachi sighed.

"Hidan." Hidan paused his ritualistic carving. "Heal him. He's no good to me if he can't speak."

Hidan rolled his eyes, but with a simple entreaty to his unholy God and in a bolt of brackish crimson, Naruto was healed, pristine as he had been when the two started some hours beforehand.

"Now, I ask you again. Where is the Kyuubi, and what did you do with the Key."

"Go... to hell.."

Itachi didn't bother to acknowledge Naruto's reply, and Hidans face sported a positively sickening smirk as he began his carving anew.

-----

"He's where?"

"There is an old abandon army base on the outskirts of wind country, there was... research... conducted on how to capture the Bijju and focus our energy toward powering human weapons. This was of course before the advent of widespread chakra use, back when all your kind had was technology."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, shooting Kyuubi a baleful look.

"and how are we expected to get in? Gaara and his sibilings are the closest thing we have to guides, and with their defection to leaf we are on VERY thin Ice with the Daimo's of both Fire and wind. Our acceptance of Gaara caused a major political issue as it shifted the balance of power even furthor in our favor."

"So?"

"So any incursion into wind country is likely to be treated as hostile, something we can't afford at the moment."

"couldn't we explain..."

"no Hinata. I will try if you insist, but the odds of suna's council letting us in are slim to none. You need to accept that before we continue."

Hinata's hands clenched and her face reddened for a few minutes before she managed to get her emotions under control.

"So." she asked in a tight but controlled voice. "what are we going to do. I Won't accept just leaving him there as a viable answer."

Tsunade smiled tightly.

"I'm glad you said it that way. The only option is an off the books black ops mission. It needs to be all volunteer, and if you are caught the city of Konoha will disavow all knowledge of the mission, and anyone on the operation will be branded a traitor and a missing nin. Do you understand this?"

Hinata took a deep breath and relaxed her hands.

"Yes Tsunade-Hime."

"Good. Here's what we're going to do..."

-----

_Oh, My head..._

"Good morning Shikamaru-San! How are you feeling on this most youthful day!"

Shikamaru tried not to wince at that loud and boistrious Lee who seemed to be enjoying screaming in his ear.

_Maybe if I pretend I'm still asleep..._

"Now now, None of that my youthful fellow ninja! I know that you're awake as your breathing pattern changed a moment ago! Please! Arise so that I may thank your for your most youthful and welcome assistance!"

Briefly Shikamaru contemplated continuing his charade until a soft giggle on his right alerted him to Ino's presence. He was in the middle of re-calculating when he felt her take his hand.

"Come on shikamaru, wake up. You've been out for about two days now, and no doubt you need some food."

With a sigh and a slight smile Shikamaru opened his eyes to the dim light of the hospital room. Someone had been kind enough to leave the curtians mostly drawn so he could sleep. with an exaggerated yawn and a stretch he allowed Ino to help him into a sitting position.

"Hello Lee, and how are you?"

Lee for his part just smiled and bowed his head.

"Much better now that you've recovered. I owe you a great debt for stopping me."

Shikamaru however waved it off.

"You would have done the same for me, it was the least I could do." He sighed before continuing "as much as I hate to ask, how'd you break whatever that Jutsu was?"

Lee looked up, a slight frown on his face.

"I'm afraid that I didn't do so. Though I dislike admitting it, I owe the Uchiha as well. He managed to break the controlling Icon at great personal risk."

Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"Perhaps then he's finally doing his job."

Ino frowned. Something about that statement had caught her attention, it was like she had forgotten something about Sasuke, what was it though... she was just about to ask him what he meant when the door was abruptly kicked in.

"GOOD MORNING KONOHA! And hello to you especially Shika-kun. Morning Lee, Ino, how ya doing?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and groaned softly as lee started shouting his reply at a grinning Kiba.

-----

Breathing was difficult now. Itachi and Pein had come and gone, they still hadn't gotten the answers they wanted, and had left him a little 'present' to think on.

_They really are bastards_

Naruto thought to himself, He could taste the blood on his lips, and if he focused he could see the fine mist of it on his breath that indicated one of his shattered ribs had punctured a lung

_I'll have to talk to someone about learning how to heal myself properly if I get out of this alive. Not having that damn fox around when I need him is worse than having him around when I don't!_

Naruto was sitting on the floor, they had cut him down so his stretched arms didn't cause him to suffocate in the night. Pein, Asshole that he was, had been very careful to cause him injury that wouldn't kill him immediately, but rather leave him in a rather excruciating agony until the morning. At this point, even if his cell didn't absorb chakra nearly as fast as he could use it, he wouldn't have been able to escape for sheer pain. Walking, let alone running, was far out of reach at the moment.

_Its that Damned Statue..._

The ominous shape of it still stood against the far wall glowing dimly in the dark. Naruto still shivered occasionally as he studied it. It was why he couldn't use chakra at the moment. As soon as they had caught him they had dragged him into this room and somehow activated the thing, for a moment it had felt like every nerve ending in his body had caught fire all at once, he could literally see the chakra being ripped from his body and then it had suddenly just stopped. There was a faint ominous glow to the statue, and a bell had chimed. Minutes later Itachi had come back in. It was the first and last time he had seen anything other than calm impasse, the look of shock on his face had almost been worth the pain. Standing naruto hobbled over to look at it again, the desiccated group of mostly decayed bodies in front of it were ignored quite easily now.

"What are you"

he murmered softly as he had studied it closer. Even as he stared it seemed to be growing more grotesque, darker, more sinister. Lacking anything better to do naruto approached it. Carefully. From the side. Taking slow painful steps until, suddenly it was as though a switch was flipped and the facade' of it's appearance dropped away leaving the statue vaguely humanoid with a flowing cloak and a pair of large wings. Shocked naruto stopped, staring at it as it glowed darkly.

"So you see it now... interesting."

Naruto started, his head whipping around to the new voice.

"Who... are you..."

From the shadows stepped a old man in robes that closely resembled the Atksuki, but naruto noticed that they seemed to shimmer, the clouds moving slowly across the cloak instead of the stationary pictures on the cloaks of the rest.

"I am the gaurdian. Or rather I was."

"You... were...?"

The odd man smiled and stepped toward naruto.

"Yes. Was. I died nearly three thousand years ago. Here let me help with that."

The old man stretched out a hand and the Angel statue behind him mimicked the motion, the soft green glow of healing chakra gathered in a massive aura about it's hand. Shocked Naruto did nothing as the sinister statue healed his wounds before returning to it's previously Impasse' position.

"Why... what... how..."

the old man smiled, and naruto was shocked to see him flicker for a moment

"I healed you because you've created a system malfunction and I need you to help me fix it."

"Why..."

"Why? Because I'm not here. As I said, I died many years ago, what you see is a hologram. An image projected by the machine with the personality and appearance of my creator."

"What did I break? How?"

" Later. I'm afraid that your captures are about to return."

"WAIT!"

"later young man... later."

and with another flicker, the old man vanished all together.

-----

"Echo one to recon,"

Hinata sighed in exasperation. She knew why they wanted her to keep in touch with them, but it didn't make the constant check in's any easier."

"This is recon go ahead."

"See anything blue eyes?"

Hinata tamped down on her impatience

"Nothing yet. Loudmouth?"

Shino's calm voice answered her.

"Yes. I have picked up on a bobcat's trail. It's headed east, by northeast, directly into the dunes"

Hinata's heartbeat quickened at the affirmation, Shino had the trail of an Atksuki member.

"ETA?"

"Unknown, there is something odd about it, something almost woo..."

Shino's report cut off in a burst of static, and hinata listened with a shock and a little fear at the sound of battle now issuing from the dropped radio.

"Blue eyes, Echo. Go assist, we'll get there as soon as possible."

"I hear you. Out"

even as she spoke hinata was racing through the trees, moving quickly north as her eyes reported the flash of expressed chakra.

"Hold on Shino, I'm coming."

-----

"Why are you here boy, Your out of your league."

Shino dodged another strike of the scorpion puppet's tail, his Destruction bugs doing what they could to slow it or weaken the chakra string controlling it.

"You have taken a comrade of mine. I want him back."

Jumping he stuck to the underside of a branch and pushed off in a different direction just as the puppets acid hit the tree.

"A comrade? The kyuubi brat I presume."

Sasori frowned, his limbs weren't responding as they should,and he could feel the drain of the bugs pulling against the strings he used to control the shell.

"Kyuubi brat? Indeed?"

"You truly didn't know?"

"I suspected."

Shino was breathing hard, Sasori hadn't let up on the attacks during their discussion, and his Kakhi bug weren't draining the puppeteer fast enough. If he didn't regain the initiative he was bound to get hit sooner rather than later.

"Suspected? Are you Shinobe or not? How could you suspect something like that and not look into it?"

"The evidence had nothing conclusive, a great deal of conjective evidence, but nothing I could prove."

Sasori actually stopped attacking while he laughed

"Boy, you can't be a true shinobe if you would actually let that stop you. It would be like trying to deny He's minato's son."

Shino, who had been prepairing his counter attack froze.

"Minato's..."

What he could see of Sasori's face wore a rather sickening smirk.

"You didn't realize that the paraih of konoha is the son of their greatest hero? They look almost Identical!"

"No image of the fourth survived the kyuubi."

at this Sasori broke out into racious laughter.

"You mean they actually managed to supress all the pictures of that blonde bastard? He's carved into the side of the fucking mountin! How do you hide that?"

Shino frowned, forcing the seals he needed without the handsigns. It was tricky work, but it could be done... given enough time.

"While I admit he look similar to the mounment so does a good portion of the villiage. It's hard to determine skin tone and hair color, let alone facial structure from an idealized carving of rock."

Sasori stepped casually to one side of shino's 'suprise' attack and nodded.

"I suppose that's true enough. Well well, won't kusa love to know this..."

"why would kusa..."

Shino cut off as he was forced to dodge another blast of acid as well as a number of oddly tinted sebon.

"they haven't taken him because they figured the entire population would be up in arms and they can't afford another political fuck up, but if your village isn't even claiming him as a noble... well, that changes things doesn't it. Madara is right, you are morons."

"Madara?!?"

Shino's shock was costly to him this time, he escaped the majority of the bladed edge the puppet spit at him, but he was still grazed, and with how much the world was starting to spin and blur he suspected it was poisoned with something rather nasty.

"Hmm... I probably shouldn't have said that. Should have called the little ingrate 'Tobi' or something, but frankly It won't matter in a minute."

Shino was swaying on his feet now, staggering just trying to stay erect as the world swam around him.

"But... He's..."

The puppets smirk was cruel as the tail curled back for the final strike.

"No. He's not."

There was a flash of movement then, and a stream of blood floated in the air for precious seconds before splashing to the ground. Panting Hinata stood up.

"Sorry about that shino. Thankfully he was too focused on you."

Shino shook his arm slightly before grabbing a strip of cloth and applying a tourniquit to the gash he had opened at his shoulder, he grimaced as the healthy red turned an ugly sluggish black as the poision leached out.

"Thank you for stopping him when you did. I couldn't have kept my blood flow so low for much longer, I was about to black out."

Hinata nodded.

"You'd better get that treated."

Shino was about to reply when kiba, Lee, and Sasuke showed up. Sighing he nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better."

He turned and started walking back in the direction of Konoha.

"Kick some ass for me."

Kiba smirked.

"You bet we will. Now. Akamaru, think you can trace this guy back?"

With a few whines, and a couple of deep sniffs Akamaru was soon sprinting across the desert with the rest of the gennin in hot pursuit.

* * *

Authors Note:

Well There you have it. I know, I know, it feels like forever since I update this one I'm working on it, but my muse doesn't come when called I'm sad to say. I hope it was worth the wait. Sadly I'm afraid you'll have to content yourselves with the short stories and repost I'm doing, because I've only just barely started the next chapter of this, so It'll (Sadly) Most likely be a while before the next update. Thanks for being here for me people, It's always interesting.

~Manatheron


End file.
